


Conflicting Loyalty

by Maxmerica



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: Just Warren’s thoughts about himself and his parents set pre-movie.





	Conflicting Loyalty

Am I a hero or the devil’s son? Can’t figure out what side I’m on. Life is confusing. Life is complicated when your mom’s a superhero and your dad’s her archenemy. Dad’s always trying to get you to run jobs for him and Mom wants you to fight dad by her side. 


End file.
